Eclipse
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Epilogue: It's been two months since the marriage of Lord Feral and Lady Briggs. What is everyone doing now? What's in store for the future?
1. Prelude to the Storm

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is 'Eclipse'.  
  
In an alternate world, the SWAT Kats are bounty hunters hired to escort Lady Calico Briggs to the lands of Avalon, a place where the sun never sets. But when Calico is apparently kidnapped by Lord Feral, a dunpeal, they must rescue her. Why has Feral taken her?  
  
Author's Notes: I'm on a 'What if?' Trip. Just writing to get through a bit of writer's block. . .and I have been watching Vampire Hunter D *way* too much. . .  
  
What happened to the Absolute Journey? I'm still writing for it. This is a project for killing time during Spring Break.  
  
This story will be chaptered, with some references to the Absolute Journey. Hopefully, this series will be short.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
"Please hold for 'HA!'" (I just love that Cingular commercial. . .)  
  
---------------------------  
Eclipse:  
Prelude to the Storm  
---------------------------  
  
As the SWAT Kats found out through their endeavors, the alternate world isn't what it seems.  
  
The kats are the same, but their histories are different.  
  
In this alternate world, that runs parallel to the world they know, the histories are extremely different.  
  
The world is still recovering from the aftermath of MegaWar II, a war that decimated the lands a thousand years ago.  
  
It is now the present, and old technology mixes with the new.  
  
Guns mix with crossbows and swords. Horse drawn carriages with motorcycles.  
  
Is this world, beings such as a normal kat are few and far between. Now, there are Dragons, dunpeals, and other mystical races.  
  
The most feared among these, and the most hunted, is the dunpeal. A hybrid composed of half kat, and half vampire. That can chose to live as a kat, or as a vampire.  
  
It is when the dunpeal chooses to live as a vampire that causes the most problems. . .  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry, but $10 million isn't enough."  
  
"What! That more than covers your usual advertised protection fee!"  
  
T-Bone sighs, adjusting his crossbow across his back "Look, Lord Briggs, taking on that family is almost like a death sentence in and of itself."   
  
"But, since we like a challenge," Razor speaks up, his paw on the hilt of his sword, "we'll take the job on if you'll up the price to $20 million."  
  
"Hmm. You SWAT Kats drive a hard bargain." Lord Trenton Briggs clasps his paws together. "But, you're the best hunters in the area, so I'll give you what you demand."  
  
The light colored kat tosses a bag towards T-Bone. "That's a down payment of $1 million dollars. You'll get the rest when you safely escort my daughter to the Avalon region. We have family there."  
  
"You mean, the land where the sun never sets?" Razor whistles. "That's quite a long distance away."  
  
"Which is why we'll need the night to prepare." T-Bone adds.  
  
"Very well." Trenton stands up. "By the way. . ."  
  
"I'll up your price to $30 million if you manage to kill the kat. Consider it an incentive."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
". . .when the clouds turns into stars. . ."  
  
"Milady, his Lordship wants you to come inside immediately. The sun sets soon."  
  
"Huh?. . .All right. Tell Father I'll be in."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Lady Calico Briggs sighs, closing a book. Sitting in her manor's garden, she watches the sun set over her father's lands. The lands owned by the House of Briggs were vast and plentiful, and his Lordship even owned land in Avalon. Calico sighs again.  
  
"One final sunset." Calico muses, finally rising from her seat.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tomorrow, Calico will leave for the lands of Avalon. He should not be able to follow her there."  
  
Trenton sits at the head of his family's table, his emerald eyes flashing. Camilla, his wife, looks at him with concern.  
  
"Avalon is the land where the sun never sets." Camilla says, tugging at a piece of hair that escaped its knot. "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Given Feral's nature, he shouldn't be able to follow her there." Trenton sits back in his chair. "Calico will be safe."  
  
"But, what if he finds out where's she's going?"  
  
"That's why I've hired the SWAT Kats to take her there. They're the best hunters around, and will protect her."  
  
"At $20 million dollars, I would hope so." Camilla notices the maid come in. "Where's Calico?"  
  
The maid looks confused. "She said she would be right in."  
  
The sound of a horse drawn carriage confirms Trenton's fears. He wastes no time racing to the garden.   
  
"Calico!"  
  
There, in a chair, was the closed book.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day. . .  
  
"I have to admit, the kat's got guts."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'The kat's got guts'!"  
  
Razor nods, increasing the speed of his motorcycle to match T-Bone. Traveling across scorched lands and following carriage tracks was a breeze if you had to the right transportation.   
  
"Kidnapping her right when the sun set. And, on hostile lands to boot!" Razor feels his sword dig into his back. "But, I thought they didn't take anyone against their will?"  
  
"That's what Felina says." T-Bone snorts. "But, it proves what kind of kat he really is."  
  
"You know you're talking about her uncle there."  
  
"I don't care! It's the truth." T-Bone reduces his speed. The tracks vanished.  
  
"I thought she was your girlfriend." Razor teases.  
  
"No dunpeal is my girlfriend!" T-Bone retorts.   
  
Razor rolls his eyes. "Anyway, our objective has changed from escorting Lady Briggs to the lands of Avalon to rescuing her and then taking her to Avalon. What a headache."  
  
"With an added bonus of $10 million dollars if we kill the kat." T-Bone adds.  
  
"The House of Briggs 'is' out for revenge, T-Bone."   
  
"Who wouldn't?" T-Bone shrugs. "Where to now?"  
  
"To the west. Feral's trying to escape the rising sun."  
  
"Did I ask your expert opinion?" Razor snaps.  
  
"No, but you would have anyway." A voice comes from Razor's left paw.  
  
"Such a 'friendly' parasite." T-Bone chuckles.  
  
" 'Friendly' is not the word I'd use."  
  
"Look Razor, I know I'm a parasite but haven't I been a helpful parasite?" The voice pleads. "Also, your nonchalant attitude about going to the lands of Avalon worries me. May I remind you, my Draconian friend, of your own susceptibility to the sun?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Listen, you may not care about how you react to the heat, but becoming a piece of jerky attached to your body is not a lifelong ambition of mine!"  
  
"I said don't worry!" Razor revs his engine. "There's a town nearby. We should ask around to see if anyone has seen Feral's carriage."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uncle, you'd better let me guide the horses now. The sun will be rising soon, and you need to get in the carriage."  
  
"I know." Lord Ulysses Feral, very regal looking in clothes and his cape, hands over the reigns of his horses to his niece. "How is she?"  
  
"Fine, considering." Felina steadies the reigns, her hair whipping about. "It's funny how sensitive you are to the sun, but it doesn't affect me."  
  
"Unfortunate byproducts." Feral sighs, tucking back a piece of hair that escaped its ponytail. "Regardless, we need to get to our lands. Things might become hostile for us."  
  
"I know we have the SWAT Kats on our tail." Felina sighs herself. "I'm sure my chances with T-Bone are gone now."  
  
"Speaking of them, why do they hide their identities?"  
  
"I don't know. I always figured them to be do-gooder aristocrats from the east. And I doubt T-Bone would answer me."  
  
"You like him."  
  
Felina nods. "But, he has a major chip on his shoulder when it comes to kats like us. He's 'normal'."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"White and black roses. He has been this way."  
  
Razor drops the roses he'd found. "And, he should be slowing down since the sun will come up soon."  
  
"I wonder where-"  
  
"He's heading toward neutral lands, darlings."  
  
The SWAT Kats turn to see a gray she-kat walking towards them.  
  
"I should have known you'd be on the trail too, Eboni." Razor says.  
  
"I didn't know you cared, Razor." Eboni's violet eyes twinkle. "But, we may be the only hunters on this case."  
  
"Why?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Contrary to what we think, the House of Feral is well respected. They mostly keep to the selves and don't terrorize katizens." Eboni buffs her nails on her black dress. "You could even say they like them more than the House of Briggs."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Don't know. But don't expect to get a lot of support around here." Eboni says. "I'll expect you'll go after Feral himself to get that incentive?"  
  
"Of course." Razor replies. "What about you?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm just rescuing the Lady. I want to keep my nine lives."  
  
"You'd have to take on Feral to rescue her." Razor says.  
  
"Not if its in the daylight." Eboni starts to walk away. "We're on our own after this, SWAT Kats. To victor goes the spoils!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that kat would invade my lands like that!" Trenton paces and a blistering speed. "If he manages to get her to his family's lands. . ."  
  
"Don't finish that thought." Camilla interrupts. "The hunters will find her. But, do you think she. . ."  
  
"No. She knew I would never allow it." Trenton stops pacing. "Feral can never have my daughter."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	2. The Natives Grow Restless

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is Chapter 2 of Eclipse, entitled "The Natives Grow Restless."  
  
While hot on the trail of Lord Feral, the SWAT Kats stumble upon deep rooted anger against Lord Briggs. Was Calico's kidnapping a part of a long standing territory dispute? Also, the SWAT Kats long time rival Ohtori is hired by the Ferals to protect the carriage.  
  
Author's note: I'm curing my writer's block. I'm having fun with this.  
  
As I said before, you might get some information here that could be applied to the Absolute Journey.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
---------------------------  
Eclipse:  
The Natives Grow Restless  
---------------------------  
  
"Well, what do you say? Will you take you job?"  
  
"For you Felina, I would take this job for free. But, a couple of million is a good incentive."  
  
"I thought so. But, this isn't just about me, hmm?"  
  
Ohtori, a tall, muscular brown kat, chuckles. "You know me best. I live for the chance to show up the SWAT Kats."  
  
Felina, perched on top of her uncle's carriage, smiles. "I was counting on that."  
  
"So, what's my assignment? Besides protecting the carriage."  
  
"Uncle wants you to distract the SWAT Kats as best you can." Felina says. "We have a ways to go before we reach our lands."  
  
"Stalling for time? That's my specialty." Ohtori mounts his steed in one smooth motion.   
  
"I've heard that they're somewhere between the Megalith and Tokata regions."  
  
"Want to come with me? I could use the company."  
  
Felina shakes her head, smiling. "Sorry. I have to stay with the carriage during the day. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Will do." Ohtori grabs the reins.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The carriage door opens, and out steps Calico.  
  
"Lady Briggs?"   
  
"Callie has a letter she wants to send, Ohtori." Feral says from inside the carriage. "Please mail it for her."  
  
"Yes, Milord."  
  
Callie silently hands Ohtori a letter and walks away bit.  
  
"She misses the sunlight. Felina, look out for her."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally! Megalith at last!"  
  
T-Bone's motorcycle rolls to a stop, with Razor just behind him. "How's the trail?"  
  
"He's definitely been this way, but I'm having trouble picking up a new trail." Razor replies, getting off his bike.  
  
"Excuse me? *You're* having trouble picking up a new trail?" The voice from Razor's paw scoffs. "Isn't that a laugh! I'm the one doing the tracking here."  
  
Razor ignores it. "We should check the electronic bulletin board for any news."  
  
"Sure."  
  
T-Bone and Razor walk into the heart of the town, which was bustling with activity. A sign on post garnered lots of kats around it.  
  
"Notice of a tax increase, huh? Ha!" A kat spits out. "What does Briggs think we're made out of? Money?"  
  
"Just because he has the cash to throw at bounty hunters doesn't mean we have!" Another kat says.  
  
"This is when I wish we were back under Feral's rule." A kat comments. "He never taxed us, and left us alone."  
  
"Speaking of him, did you hear the rumor that he kidnapped Lord Briggs' daughter?"  
  
"I remember her. She was so kind when she visited here."  
  
"So, I guess the tax increase is way to recoup the money spent trying to get his daughter back, huh."  
  
"He's still no good. In fact, he deserves it."  
  
T-Bone and Razor silently move away from the crowd, and approach a computer terminal.  
  
"That was a lively crowd." T-Bone comments as Razor accesses their bulletin board. "They didn't even feel sorry for Lord Briggs."  
  
"It ties into what Eboni said." Razor presses a button. "We have e-mail."  
  
  
Hi, guys!  
  
I'm here in Tokata, and what a scene it is! The locals here are griping about a tax increase. From the looks of things, it's the first of more to come.  
  
Also, it seems that these katizens would rather return to Lord Feral's rule and get out from under Lord Briggs. They also think Lady Calico Briggs' kidnapping is poetic justice. What do you guys think? Is this a territory dispute?  
  
I just heard that Feral is probably going to keep going west. I'm ahead of you by a tail's length, so want to wager a friendly bet?  
  
Eboni  
  
  
  
"Could this really be a territory dispute?" Razor questions. "The kidnapping seems a bit extreme for that, though."  
  
"But, it could explain Feral's boldness." T-Bone looks at the computer screen. "Well, should we wager a bet?"  
  
"Sure." Razor smiles a bit, typing at the terminal. "Leave this to me."  
  
  
Eboni,  
  
You're on! The last to get to Feral's carriage has to pay for a night on the town, with all the frills. No scrimping!  
  
And, we do get the same local sentiments like you do. Maybe this is a territory dispute.  
  
SK  
  
  
"Where to?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Eboni says that he's going west, so I suggest heading toward Minmei." Razor logs out of the computer. "Unless my 'friend' has any objections."  
  
"No objections, since I can't get any scent." The parasite snorts. "And, I'd really wish you'd slow down in this heat! It dulls the senses of Dragons like you."  
  
"I know." Razor says. "Let's go. We have to go through Hollow Canyons to get there, and I'd rather it be in the daytime."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I warned my father about the sentiments of the disputed land. But, he never listened. A rebellion would start sooner or later."  
  
Calico sits across from Feral in the carriage, clasping her paws in front of her. "Why didn't you fight for it?"  
  
"Because it could lead to war." Feral turns away from the window. "No need to pull innocent kats into a family dispute that's lasted since the Recovery."  
  
"It could have saved a lot of grief in the end."  
  
"It's a no win situation, unless your father has a change of heart."  
  
Calico sighs. "Which won't happen. . .on anything."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Would you like a book?"  
  
Calico blinks, then nods. "The sunlight can be so lonely. . ."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I hate this canyon. Too enclosed. Makes you feel like you're in a coffin."  
  
"Must you use that word?"  
  
"Sorry." Razor shouts over the roar of his engines, which were echoing off the canyon walls.   
  
"So, what do you think about this territory dispute." T-Bone asks.  
  
"It makes sense. But, why is he taking her to his lands?" Razor replies. "Ransom?"  
  
"Pretty risky for just a ransom. But, that isn't our problem."  
  
"I know. Getting Lady Briggs back to her family. Quite a mission for $20 million."  
  
"$30 million."  
  
Razor takes a quick glance at T-Bone. "You're serious?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not even sure we *can* kill the kat. But. . ."  
  
"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"  
  
"Ha, ha! See, that's your problem, T-Bone. You're willing to kill the uncle of a she-kat you have some feelings for."  
  
T-Bone and Razor screech to stop. "Who was that?"  
  
Ohtori emerges from the shadows on his steed, still chuckling. "You should know me by now, SWAT Kats."  
  
"What do you want, Ohtori." T-Bone shouts at him. "Sticking your paws into Lord Briggs' bounty?"  
  
"Hardly. I've been paid much more than Briggs' measly offerings." Ohtori unsheathes his sword. "The House of Feral is so much more easier to work with."  
  
"Figures you'd side with a dunpeal." T-Bone prepares his crossbow and aims it at Ohtori. "You'd do anything to go against us."  
  
"Get over yourselves. I did this for Felina." Ohtori smiles. "Not that you'd care."  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone lowers the crossbow a bit.  
  
"Since you're obviously heading towards Minmei, I will take our 'chat' there."  
Ohtori sheathes his swords and grabs the reins of his horse. "Besides, the sun's setting, and I wouldn't want to be caught here. See you later!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you-" T-Bone starts, but Razor grabs him.  
  
"Let's go. This place isn't nice at night." Razor revs his engine. "We can deal with him later."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Keep heading toward the west, Felina. I'll be out to take control when the sun sets."  
  
"Yes, uncle."  
  
Feral looks across his carriage at Calico, who was starting to doze. "Do you think your letter will convince him?"  
  
"I doubt it." Calico says sleepily. "It was mostly to my mother, though."  
  
"Can she?"  
  
"My father is a very stubborn kat, as you found out. That's part of the reason our families will be locked in conflict."  
  
"Always?"  
  
". . .Always."  
  
  
To be continued. . ." 


	3. Divide and Conquer

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This the third chapter of Eclipse, entitled "Divide and Conquer."  
  
A possible opportunity to catch up to Lord Feral's carriage forces the SWAT Kats to split up. But neither of them is prepared for what happens to them. For Razor, a battle turns up the unexpected. And for T-Bone, Felina shows the root of his anger. Should they have ever split up?  
  
Author's notes: Whee! I'm proud of this chapter.   
  
"Onegai" means please in Japanese.  
  
Some dialog inspired by Vampire Hunter D.  
  
And, a special thank you to Collin Blake for letting me pick his brain.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
-----------------------  
Eclipse:  
Divide and Conquer  
-----------------------  
  
"How much?"  
  
The elderly owner of a book shop looks at the prospective customer with a bored expression, only to have it change to shock seconds later. "Only fifty dollars a piece, Milady."  
  
Felina turns her head sideways a little, glancing at the various book titles. "Very well. Then I'll take those two on the shelf behind you."  
  
While the owner rang up the sale, Felina takes a semi-interested look around. Minmei was a pretty town, with a lot of natural beauty. While most katizen didn't fear the House of Feral, they kept their distance.   
  
"Here you go." The owner hands Felina the books.  
  
"Thank you." Felina drops the books into a pouch she was carrying.   
  
Walking away, she takes out a black and white rose, and ties a string around it. Felina starts to impale it into a prominent post in the square when she hears motorcycles.  
  
"T-Bone. . ." Felina thinks aloud, smiling.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I smell it! The blood of a dunpeal."  
  
"Are you sure?" Razor whispers, slowing down his motorcycle a bit. He and T-Bone had been chasing after Ohtori since the Hollow Canyons. T-Bone was just ahead of him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Have I been wrong in such matters?"  
  
Razor shrugs a bit. "Is it Feral?"  
  
"Not him. His niece." The parasite says. "Seems like she's around Minmei. But, if she's there, Feral can't be too far away. If we can get close to the niece, I can track Feral since the sun is setting."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Razor pulls along side T-Bone. "I've got a track on Felina."  
  
"Felina?" T-Bone whispers as best he could. "So that means. . ."  
  
Razor nods, keeping an eye on Ohtori. "What do you think?"  
  
"Since Felina is going to be around, I suggest we split up." T-Bone says. "You'll can track Feral easier, and I'll be right after you once I've dealt with her."  
  
"But, it'll be two against you, T-Bone!"   
  
"Razor, we have to track when it becomes available to us." T-Bone smiles a bit. "Besides, we can't lose that bet to Eboni, can we."  
  
Razor relaxes a bit. "I suppose. . ."  
  
"Now go, Razor, while Ohtori thinks we're both behind him."  
  
With one last look, Razor splits off T-Bone, making sure Ohtori didn't see him.  
  
"All right. Which direction?" Razor asks the parasite.  
  
"To the northwest. I'm getting Feral's distinct smell now that he's fully active."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Only a few more minutes. Then I can continue on my journey home."  
  
Feral, in his carriage, looks at a sleeping Calico.   
  
"I hope your letter reaches the right ears. . ."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh? Where's the other one?"  
  
"If you hadn't been full of yourself, you'd notice he'd left, fool."  
  
Ohtori smiles, ordering his steed to slow down. They had arrived just outside of Minmei "It's no matter. If he goes up against Feral himself, he'll be killed."  
  
"He'll be fine." T-Bone also slows down. "Not that I can say the same about you."  
  
"And who's being full of themselves?" Ohtori stops and dismounts.   
  
"Shut up." T-Bone also stops and grabs his crossbow.  
  
"Ah, so you finally come, T-Bone."  
  
T-Bone and Ohtori both look as Felina arrives on a magnificent white steed. Felina smiles at T-Bone.  
  
"You've come all this way for me?"  
  
"Hardly." T-Bone growls.  
  
"You'd think he'd greet a perspective girlfriend with a much nicer greeting." Ohtori sneers, withdrawing his blade. "But what can you expect from a 'normal' kat?"  
  
"What did you say?" T-Bone becomes enraged.  
  
"Isn't that your problem?" Ohtori smiles. "Everyone close to you is a different being. You partner and friend is a Dragon. Felina is a dunpeal. And I, too, am a Dragon."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"You're one of the last remnants of normal kats that lived before MegaWar II. You're a dying breed." Ohtori cocks his head to the side. "I'm surprised you're friends with Razor."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the Dragon clan. Except for you." T-Bone arms his crossbow.  
  
"Then what about me?" Felina suddenly appears next to T-Bone. In between her claws was interwoven string. "Remember when I taught you the Kat's Kradle, before you knew I was a dunpeal?"  
  
T-Bone looks at the string.   
  
"Why should I being a dunpeal change anything?" Felina inches closer. "Is this why you peruse Uncle so? To keep Lady Briggs normal?"  
  
T-Bone looks at Felina, who look obviously hurt. "Felina. . ."  
  
"Forget him, Felina. We've got bigger things to worry about." Ohtori motions toward the sun. It was just dipping below the horizon.  
  
In an instant, Felina is on her steed. "Until next time, T-Bone!"  
  
"Hey! Wait!" T-Bone starts, but notices something in his paws. A white and black rose, with a tied string.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There it is! Feral's carriage!"  
  
"But, look at the sun!" The parasite refers to the sun, just going beneath the horizon. "We have to do something now, or--"  
  
Razor starts to say something, but watches as Feral steps out the carriage. He then climbs up onto the carriage and takes control of the reigns.  
  
"I have to strike. . now!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's go."   
  
Feral urges his horse into a gallop. "Felina and Ohtori will catch up to me."  
  
Razor, standing on top of some tall rocks. When the carriage starts to pass between the rocks, Razor jumps and lands on top of the moving carriage.  
  
Feral, hearing the thump, stands up and looks behind him.  
  
"I'm here for Lady Briggs, Feral." Razor withdraws his sword.  
  
Feral narrows his eyes and smiles a bit. "I wouldn't recommend that, little Dragon."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Taking on a dunpeal at night is a mission for morons and fools. . .Which are you?"  
  
Razor charges at Feral, swiping at him with his blade. Feral disappears, reappearing behind Razor on top of the carriage.  
  
"*Wow, he's fast.*" Razor thinks, taking another swipe at Feral. The dunpeal grabs his wrist.  
  
"A Feral never takes someone against their will, Dragon." Feral tightens his grip on Razor's wrist, keeping the sword the sword away. "So, unless you're the type of kat who will disregard that for the money--and I'm sure it's a lot--I suggest you save your tail, and leave me to travel in peace."  
  
"I would if I could believe you, Feral." Razor strains under Feral's grip. "Your credibility, however, is less than perfect considering the circumstances. You *took* the Lady."  
  
Razor twists out of Feral's grasp, throwing the kat of balance. Seeing his chance, Razor slices his sword across Feral's chest. He reels.  
  
"I've got you!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh? What's going on out there?"  
  
Calico, her sleeping interrupted by the noise, moves over to the carriage window. Moving back the curtains, she glances upwards to see the top of the carriage as best she could. Feral comes into view, clutching his chest. A smaller kat tightens the grip of his sword, bringing it closer to Feral. Calico gasps.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ulysses!"  
  
Razor hesitates briefly, hearing the cry. "What the--"  
  
Feral, recovering, backhands Razor, who was distracted. The blow sends Razor flying of the carriage, who somehow corrects himself for a semi-soft landing. The carriage continues on it path, quickly disappearing from sight.  
  
"Ow! Go for a softer landing next time, all right?" The parasite complains, its home in Razor's paw scraped. "But, what happened up there? What'd I miss?"  
  
Razor is silent for awhile. "She called out his name. Could it be possible that she--"  
  
"I know what you're thinking and it's wrong. She's just naive. A kitten." The parasite scoffs. "She doesn't know him yet. She has no idea what he's capable of."  
  
Razor stands up, sheathing his sword. "What mess this has become. . ."  
  
"Hey! Are you all right?"  
  
Razor, brushing some dirt from his clothes, looks up to see Eboni arriving on her motorcycle.. "I'm fine, Eboni."  
  
"Are you sure? That was quite a hit." Eboni pulls up close to Razor and dismounts.   
  
"You saw the whole thing?"  
  
Eboni shakes her head. "I only saw you when you almost had Feral." She then smiles. "Guess I lost the bet, huh?"  
  
Razor smiles back. "Yep. Now you have to pay up."  
  
Eboni smile falters a bit. "I saw you hesitate. Why?"  
  
"She called out his name." Razor looks away briefly. "It threw me."  
  
"Wow. That would throw anybody." Eboni places a paw on Razor's paw. "Sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Razor smile returns. "Since I have to go find T-Bone, you might as well pay up in Minmei. Come on."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did we hit a nerve back there?"  
  
"I think we did. But, I can't worry about that now." Felina urges her horse to go faster. "You let Razor get away from you."  
  
"Wasn't expecting that. I didn't know he could track Feral independently." Ohtori also urges his horse to go faster. "But, that could explain how they are the best hunters."  
  
"Hope Uncle's all right." Felina muses aloud.   
  
"He'll be fine. After tonight, he'll be getting into allied territory." Ohtori says. "They'll be risking they're necks if they continue the pursuit."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That looks like a bad wound."  
  
"I'll be fine. It'll heal on its own."  
  
"Not as fast as it usually does." Callie takes a closer look at the wound. "That sword was made of pure silver."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Feral keeps one paw on the wound and the other on the reigns.  
  
"Onegai. . ." Callie whispers, putting her own paw near the wound. The wound slowly starts to heal.  
  
Feral looks at her. "You didn't need to do that."  
  
Callie looks back at him, a spark in her eyes. "I'll do as I please."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Letters from Beyond

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "Letters from Beyond."  
  
While resting (and debt collecting) in Minmei, the SWAT Kats get a message from Lord Briggs, upping the bounty to $40 million and giving them info about Lord Feral heading into Countess Lee's territory. T-Bone is determined to collect, even though Razor has his doubts. Also, T-Bone won't share his encounter with Felina to anyone. What's on the kat's mind?  
  
Author's note: Again, thanks to Collin Blake for letting me pick his brain, as well as giving me a couple of ideas.  
  
On a unrelated note, thanks to Kristen Sharpe for a real cool picture. You knew I would like it! It's also an inspiration.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
-------------------------  
Eclipse:  
Letters from Beyond  
--------------------------  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
It has always been a dream of mine to have Father walk me down the aisle ever since I was a little kitten. But, it seems that I will have to give up that dream.   
  
I hate writing you like this, but there is no other way. Father has been extremely stubborn about the whole situation. Hasn't the feud between the families lasted long enough? But, it is his loss, not mine. I am not a kitten anymore, contrary to what he thinks.  
  
Someday I hope to return. Until that time comes, mother. . .  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She called out his name?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"I can't believe it. Maybe he affected her or something."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
T-Bone shrugs, taking a swig of milk. "You know how dunpeals are. Maybe Feral enchanted her."  
  
Razor takes a swig of his own milk. "I don't know. . ."  
  
T-Bone looks at him. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that she went willingly." Razor says. "Feral said they never take anyone against their will."  
  
"Why should we believe him of all kats?"  
  
Razor starts to say more, but is interrupted by Eboni walking into the tavern. "Where have you been? You're supposed to be paying."  
  
"Sorry." Eboni sits in a stool next to Razor and motions for a drink. "I've been gathering information."  
  
"Tell us." Razor goads.  
  
"I've learned that Felina was in town doing errands." Eboni takes a glass a kat passed her. "She was buying books and material."  
  
"Material?" T-Bone takes another sip of the milk. "What material?"  
  
"Cloth of some type. Satin, I think. I couldn't ask the owner because they've already closed for the day." Eboni says.  
  
"Satin? What in the world could Felina do with that?" Razor wonders aloud. "Did she say anything to you, T-Bone?"  
  
"Nothing, other than the fact that I'm 'normal'." T-Bone slams the glass he was holding. "I've got to get some air."  
  
"Hey! Wait a moment!" Razor calls after T-Bone, but he had already left the tavern.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Eboni asks.  
  
"I don't know. But, it's better to give him some space." Razor sighs, then looks at Eboni. "And, you have a debt to settle."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where have you been? The sun going to rise in a couple of hours."  
  
"Sorry, Uncle. I've been getting your mail." Felina rides along Feral's carriage on her steed. She holds out a letter. "You have a letter from Countess Lee."  
  
Feral takes the letter with his free paw and opens it. Extracting the letter, he reads it under the light of the moon.  
  
My dear friend,  
  
It seems that you have fallen for the weakness that bewitches our mortal halves. But, what a splendid weakness it is.  
  
I've also heard that you are being pursued...it's no surprise. Lord Briggs stubbornness about matters has caused me to withdraw my neutrality completely. But, with this letter, I offer you temporary refuge as you try to reach your lands. It's the most I could do for the both of you. Consider it a gift.  
  
I hope for your continued safety.  
  
Countess Lee  
  
"Ah, Lee." Feral smiles a bit, putting the letter away. "Our ally has offered us refuge."  
  
"That's good." Felina says. "It will slow down the hunters somewhat."  
  
"Then we shall take Countess Lee up on her offer." Feral takes a firm grip of the reigns.   
  
"Oh, yes. I got this for Lady Briggs." Felina extracts a long piece of satin cloth.   
  
"She's become very busy." Feral muses. "I wish she'd let me buy the whole thing."  
  
"You know she-kats about such matters." Felina winks. "Besides, she'll be able to finish it better once we stop for a spell."  
  
"I see. . ." Feral muses. "Alert Ohtori. I'm going to have to leave Callie to your care once we reach Countess Lee's lands."  
  
"Yes, Uncle."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, where did you get that--thing." Eboni was saying to Razor, who was starting on his second glass of milk.  
  
"What do you mean 'thing'?" The parasite says, insulted.  
  
"Well, what do you call yourself?" Razor asks.  
  
"A parasite! A lonely parasite that found itself a loving home in your body."  
  
"Now, there's no need to become sarcastic about the whole situation. . ."  
  
Eboni giggles. "You two like each other."  
  
"Not really." The parasite verbally shrugs. "He's just a food source."  
  
"That would readily chop you off!" Razor retorts.  
  
Eboni giggles again. "I guess I should pay out tab."  
  
"You got lucky."  
  
"I did not. I still have to pay up."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh?" Eboni smiles. "Do I still owe a debt to you?"  
  
"Ugh! Can you please spare me the flirtations?" The parasite groans.   
  
"All right, all right." Razor laughs, slipping off the stool. "I should check our messages. Good thing there's a terminal here."  
  
Razor walks up to the terminal, while Eboni pays the bill. Pushing a few buttons, he access his messages. "New e-mail. . .From Lord Briggs?"  
  
  
SWAT Kats,  
  
It has come to my attention that Feral is heading toward Countess Lee's lands. Apparently your chasing of him has tired him out, and is seeking refuge there.   
  
I hope you can get to him in time. If he gets Calico to his lands there's no telling what will happen to her. Therefore, I am increasing the bounty to $40 million dollars. Consider it a favor.  
  
Lord Trenton Briggs  
  
  
"$40 million dollars!" Razor slowly whistles. "Wow!"  
  
"What's up?" Eboni comes up behind Razor.  
  
"Lord Briggs has upped the bounty to $40 million, and gave us a tip that he's heading toward Countess Lee's lands."  
  
"He must be really anxious to get his daughter back." Eboni says. "We should go find T-Bone."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"*Do you have a paw to spare?*"  
  
"*I can't do this by myself.*"  
  
"*What am I doing? A Kat's Kradle.*"  
  
"*You have heard of the Kat's Kradle, right?*"  
  
"*You don't? Well, I'll show you. . .*"  
  
T-Bone takes the string from the rose Felina had given him and weaves it between his claws.  
  
"*I can't do it, after all." T-Bone thinks to himself. "*I need her. . ."  
  
"T-Bone!"  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone hurries to hide the string. "What is it?"  
  
"I got a e-mail from Lord Briggs." Razor says, walking up to his partner. "He says he heard Feral is seeking refuge from Countess Lee."  
  
"Countess Lee?" T-Bone stands up. "Isn't she the dunpeal that was neutral before she allied herself with the House of Feral?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Eboni speaks up, walking up behind Razor. "Which is strange because she doesn't like getting into territory disputes."  
  
"What else did he say?" T-Bone asks.  
  
Razor hesitates. "He also upped our bounty to $40 million dollars."  
  
T-Bone wastes no time in answering. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure about this, T-Bone? Maybe she wants to stay with Feral."  
  
"I think not. She's young, naive." T-Bone waves the thought off. "She'll be better off without him."  
  
"I don't think Lady Briggs is that naive. . ." Razor trails off.  
  
"Look, are you in or not?" T-Bone starts to walk off. "If we want to get to Countess Lee's lands by daylight, I suggest we go."  
  
"All right." Razor sighs, turning to Eboni. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
Eboni shakes her head. "I want to check out something here first. I'll be along." She then smiles at Razor. "Be careful."  
  
Razor smiles back. "I will."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Soon we will be in Countess Lee's lands." Feral says, resting inside his carriage. "Felina and Ohtori will stay will stay with you."  
  
"Are you leaving for awhile?" Calico asks, sewing some cloth together with expert skill.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What for?" Calico continues to sew, thankful of the satin Felina gave her.  
  
"It's an errand I need to do." Feral tries to look at what Calico is sewing. "I wish you'd show me your work."  
  
"No way." Calico says, stopping her sewing for a minute. "It's bad luck for you to see it now."  
  
"You believe in luck?"  
  
Calico smiles a bit. "A sorceress always believes in luck."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	5. Unseemly Revelations

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "Unseemly Revelations."  
  
While Lord Feral is off running an errand, the SWAT Kats finally catch up to Lady Briggs in Countess Lee's garden. But her words and actions surprise them, especially T-Bone. Was Calico really kidnapped and enchanted by Feral? Also, Eboni finds out shocking news about Lord Feral's errand.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is dialogue driven.  
  
Also, special thanks to Collin Blake and Kristen Sharpe for their thoughts. . .especially for their cool (and wacky) ramblings in my review section ;)  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
----------------------  
Eclipse:  
Unseemly Revelations  
----------------------  
  
Countess Lee's lands.   
  
Before she allied herself with the House of Feral, her lands were one of the few last remaining neutral lands.   
  
Her lands, and those surrounding it, insured some safety before entering Feral lands.  
  
Years ago, this buffer zone created a needed separation between the warring House of Briggs and the House of Feral.  
  
What could bring the two families together in peace?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome, you two. I trust that you are in good spirits."  
  
"We're fine, Lee. Thank you for your generous offer."  
  
"It's my pleasure." Countess Lee says, tucking a strand of her graying hair into place. "It's the least I could do for my new allies."  
  
"I'm sure Callie will be well protected here." Feral says, nodding.  
  
"Quite. I know you have an errand to run, so I won't keep you." Lee walks over to Callie, who was holding something. "I'll show her to her room."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Countess Lee. . .Are you sure about this?" Razor's parasite questions. "I know the Countess has grow tame as she ages, but still. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Razor asks over the roar of motorcycle engines.  
  
"Countess Lee is known for her intolerance of trespassers, as well as her beautiful gardens." The parasite recalls. "That's why she kept her neutrality for so long."  
  
"And this means?"  
  
"What do you think it means? I'm giving you a friendly warning here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . ."  
  
"Razor! Quit yakking and hurry up!" T-Bone calls behind him. "We need to get to Lee's manor by morning."  
  
"So we can take on a weakened Feral?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Be careful, Uncle. You only have a few hours of night left."  
  
"I will." Feral climbs onto his carriage.  
  
"What happens if you run out of night, Milord." Ohtori asks.  
  
"The horses know how to get back here. But, if I'm not back by noon, take Calico and meet me at the Forest's entrance." Feral takes the reigns. "Beware of the hunters, Felina."  
  
"I will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a very pretty dress, dear. I'm sure you'll look lovely in it."  
  
"Thank you, Countess." Calico smoothes the dress she'd laid on the bed in her room. "It still needs some work, though."  
  
"If Ulysses isn't back by sunlight, why don't you finish the dress in the gardens?" Lee offers. "I know its one of your favorite places."  
  
"Thank you. I'll do that."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He's at the Temple of Troubadour? Why would he be there, of all places?"  
  
Eboni listens intently to her portable phone. "But, the Temple is a holy place for warlocks and witches! He wouldn't look out of sorts over there, but. . ."  
  
". . .He's getting what?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"The sun rises. Uncle isn't back yet."  
  
"He said he should be back by noon, Felina. I wouldn't worry about it until then."  
  
"I know." Felina sighs. "But, if there's a time where the SWAT Kats would strike, it's now."  
  
"Something tells me you wouldn't mind that." Ohtori says.  
  
"True. But, this isn't about me." Felina sighs again, standing up. "Just be on your guard. . .MiLady is in the gardens."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There! It's done!" Calico thinks aloud, running the dress through her claws. "It's a good thing I finished it! I'd hate to show up in an unfinished dress to my own we--"  
  
"Lady Briggs?"  
  
"Huh?" Calico, startled, almost drops her dress..  
  
"We are the SWAT Kats. We were hired by your father." T-Bone says, slowly walking towards her. "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."  
  
"Excuse me if I don't believe you." Calico backs away, clutching her dress.  
  
"But, we're here to return you to your family!" T-Bone says, but Calico continues to back away.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why is she acting like this?" T-Bone mutters to himself.   
  
"Milady, why do you continue to stay with him?" Razor speaks up from behind T-Bone.  
  
Calico stops backing up and says nothing.  
  
"You sit here freely. You don't seem harmed." Razor continues. "The other night, in the carriage, you called out his name."  
  
Calico looks away, clutching the dress.  
  
"So, why do you continue to stay with him?"  
  
". . .I guess my father hasn't told you the whole truth, then." Calico sighs.  
  
"What truth?" T-Bone asks.  
  
". . .That I'm in love with Ulysses."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How dare those hunters enter my manor like that!" Lee seethes, looking down at her gardens from her windows. "They will soon see that this mission of theirs is pointless."  
  
"My manor does not like trespassers. . ."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Should we do something? Milord isn't going to like this."  
  
"No. They should hear what she has to say." Felina peers through some bushes. "Maybe then they'll stop."  
  
"I doubt it. The bounty on your Uncle's head is a good enough incentive." Ohtori sits back on his heels. "And, they think she's enchanted."  
  
"They won't think that forever." Felina smiles a little.   
  
"So. . ."  
  
"We wait until the manor takes care of the intruders. Lady Briggs will be fine."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can't be in love with him. He's a dunpeal."  
  
"Well, I am. If you only knew good his is to me."  
  
T-Bone is silent for a moment. "He kidnapped you, Lady Briggs."  
  
"He did not." Calico shakes her head. "I left of my own accord."   
  
"But. . ."  
  
"I met Ulysses in this very garden, back when the Countess was neutral." Calico recalls, smiling. "It's funny how we ended up back here. . .fleeing you."  
  
T-Bone and Razor look at each other.   
  
"So, I beg you, leave us alone. This isn't something you can understand."  
  
"I'm not sure you understand him." T-Bone says.  
  
"Why is that? Because you assume I'm a kitten? That I'm enchanted by him? For your information, hunter, I am 22 years old. And, if it were not for the fighting that has gone on between our families, there would not be a problem."   
  
"What problem is that?" Razor asks.  
  
Calico turns away. ". . .Maybe it's wishful thinking that our marriage will stop all the fighting."  
  
"Marriage?" T-Bone shakes his head. "Sorry, Milady, but you're not going to marry him."  
  
Calico narrows her eyes. "That's what you think, hunter."  
  
Razor notices some movement above them. "T-Bone!"  
  
T-Bone glances up, but it was too late. One of the vines of ivy that populated the garden wraps itself around T-Bone's legs and jerks back, tripping him. Razor immediately goes for his sword and cuts the vine.  
  
"You should have heeded the Lady's words, SWAT Kats." Ohtori appears at Calico's side and grabs her arm. "This garden will be your grave if you don't move faster than that!"  
  
"We have to go after them, Razor!" T-Bone shouts, watching the two of them flee.  
  
"I would, but we have more important things to worry about!" Razor motions to the other vines that were starting to come to life. "A retreat is better now."  
  
"So it would." T-Bone punches his paw in frustration.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let us go from here. We can catch up to Uncle's carriage."  
  
"As you wish." Ohtori places Calico on his steed. He climbs up after her.  
  
"Did Ulysses say where he was going?" Calico asks.  
  
"No. But, he did say to meet him at the Forest entrance if he isn't back by noon." Felina says, moving her horse along side Ohtori's. "We should go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe she wants to *marry* the kat!"  
  
"I told you, T-Bone."  
  
T-Bone rubs his leg absentmindedly. He and Razor had barely escaped the garden. "Feral must have some sort of spell on her. . ."  
  
"T-Bone! She's doing this with her own free will!" Razor faces the big kat. "I'd bet you the dress she was holding was a wedding dress."  
  
"How'd you figure that?"  
  
"Come on, T-Bone! Think!" Razor says. "Eboni said that Felina had gotten some satin. Where do you think the satin went?"  
  
T-Bone shakes his head. "I still think this isn't her free will."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"She's normal! Normal kats don't get with dunpeals!"  
  
Razor looks at him. "You mean, like you and Felina?"  
  
T-Bone says nothing. "Come on. We're going to have to take the long way around Lee's lands now that we made a scene."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
'Look, I'm going after them. Are you coming?"  
  
Razor starts to say something, but sighs instead. "All right. . ."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Camilla walks over to her husband, who was sitting in the garden. "I know you contacted the hunters."  
  
"Yes, I did." Trenton replies offhandedly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I increased the bounty on Feral's head to $ 40 million."  
  
"What?" Camilla gasps. "Rescind it!"  
  
"I will not! This is the only way we can get Calico back." Trenton stands. "Maybe then she'll get those silly notions out of her head about marrying our enemy."  
  
"You fool! Have you ever though of the consequences of your actions?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Camilla thrusts the letter she was holding into Trenton's paws. "Because of you, I won't get to see my daughter walk down the aisle. . .and you won't have the pleasure of giving her away."  
  
Trenton blinks. "You mean. . ."  
  
"She not coming back!" Camilla wipes tears from her eyes, turning away from him. "And, its all because you won't give up this stupid war!"  
  
"Camilla!" Trenton calls after his wife, but she already left the garden. He sits back down, looking at the letter in his paws.  
  
"What have I done. . ."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	6. Blood Thicker Than Water

Ni-hao! This is 'Blood Thicker Than Water'.  
  
Eboni delivers the news about Lord Feral's errand, but T-Bone still isn't convinced enough to give up his mission. But, when T-Bone is put into an impossible situation, he's forced to rethink everything. Also, Calico receives a nice surprise.  
  
Author's notes: I am currently writing another fic (in bits and pieces, but I haven't finished this or the Saga yet. . .) that I'm thinking of running by beta testers, since the chapter length is going to be longer than my usual. Interested? Let me know.  
  
Special thanks to Collin Blake, again (awesome chapter dance?) and Kris. . .for just being 'Zany Scene' Kris. :)   
  
Oh, yeah. . .I even updated the Arcana Saga a few days ago. Whee!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
------------------------  
Eclipse:  
Blood Thicker Than Water  
-------------------------  
  
"What's wrong? You seem sad."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Calico sighs, leaning back into Feral's arms. "I should be happy that we are going to be married soon."  
  
Feral looks at her. "But?"  
  
"But, it seems foolish that I thought our marriage would stop anything."  
  
"What do you mean by all this?"  
  
Calico looks up at him. "It seems that the bounty on your head increased."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Because of my family, we have hunters on our trail. And, they seem determined to collect."  
  
"Let me worry about them."  
  
"It's all my fault!"  
  
"No, it's not." Feral says. "If anything, it's mine."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Callie, if you didn't leave, where was your father going to send you?"  
  
"Avalon." Calico replies.  
  
"Why Avalon?"  
  
"So you wouldn't be able to follow me."  
  
"And, why did Trenton decide this?"  
  
"He didn't want me to marry you." Calico says, quietly.  
  
"Well, then." Feral says. "You father had already decided what he was going to do long before the hunters got involved. So, it isn't your fault."  
  
"I realize that." Calico sighs again. "But, I always wish that my father would give up and give me away."  
  
Feral is silent for a moment, extracting a small box. "I was going to wait until we reached my lands, but I think I can show it to you now."  
  
"Oh?" Calico takes and opens the box. Inside, was an emerald ring. "A ring. . .Is this my wedding ring?"  
  
Feral nods, smiling. "Even though dunpeals don't require any blessings, I know sorceresses do."   
  
Calico admires the ring. "You went to the Temple, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Of course I did. You've already given up one of your dreams, so it's the least I could do."  
  
Calico slowly closes the box. "Ulysses. . .thank you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"T-Bone. . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"T-Bone! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone rubs his eyes. "Sorry, I dozed."  
  
"You've dozed for the past hour!" Razor stretches himself. "Are you alright?"  
  
The two of the had finally made it to the forest entrance, one of the know ways to get to Feral's lands. It took quite a while to go around Countess Lee's lands.  
  
"I'm fine." T-Bone stretches his leg, dimly aware of a dull ache. "We should keep going."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Razor asks. "Even disregarding what Lady Briggs said, I'm not to keen to enter Feral's lands."  
  
"Why not? Think of all the money. . ." T-Bone trails off, trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"This is getting silly and you know it."  
  
"It is not. We're saving a she-kat."  
  
"Who does not want to be rescued." Razor says, adjusting his sword. "I think she's in love with him."  
  
"That's. . .impossible. Normal kats. . .don't love dunpeals. . ."  
  
"What's wrong with you? This is sounding like an obsession."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me." T-Bone stands up. "We need to catch up and entering the forest is going to do that. Are you ready?"  
  
Before Razor can say anything, Eboni comes bounding up. "Hey! Wait up!"   
  
"Where have you been?" Razor asks.  
  
"What kind of greeting is that?" Eboni retorts.  
  
Razor starts to chuckle. "Sorry. What's up?"  
  
"I found out where Feral went." Eboni says.  
  
"You mean, he wasn't at Lee's?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Nope. He was at the Temple of Troubadour."  
  
"The Temple of Troubadour?"  
  
"The holy place for warlocks and witches. . ."Razor trails off. " So why was he there?"  
  
"Getting a ring blessed." Eboni replies.  
  
"A ring?" The SWAT Kats look at each other.   
  
"Come on, guys! It's obvious! When a witch gets married, her wedding ring must be blessed by the priest. So. . ."  
  
"Lady Briggs is a witch."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Close call back there. Seems like the SWAT Kats can't take a hint."  
  
"So it seems." Felina sighs, controlling her steed. "What happened back there?"  
  
"Well, it seems T-Bone wasn't taking Milady's suggestions to heart. So, the garden stepped in with a nice distraction." Ohtori laughs. "A vine took T-Bone right off his feet!"  
  
Felina draws in her breath sharply. "What kind of vine? Was it near Lady Briggs?"  
  
"Yes. . ." Ohtori replies, puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got to go." Felina turns her steed around. "Protect the carriage."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ohtori calls after her, but Felina had already gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The Briggs family can't be family of warlocks and witches! We never would have signed up for this if they where!"  
  
"Maybe they're good at hiding it."  
  
"But, still. . ."  
  
"T-Bone, this can explain what Lady Briggs was saying." Razor says softly. "It's an old family war that's lasted over the years. And, that Feral and Briggs are hoping that the marriage stops the fighting."  
  
"I still don't believe it." Thee dull ache in T-Bone's legs starts to intensify.   
  
"Listen to me, T-Bone! We were hired to stop a marriage that Lord Briggs disapproved of. No more, no less. Now can we please stop this pursuit?"  
  
". . .No! The Briggs' are normal!" T-Bone starts to sway. "She has to be. . ."  
  
"Are you alright?" Eboni speaks up. "You don't look so good."  
  
"As I told Razor before I'm. . ." T-Bone takes a step forward, but stumbles.  
  
"T-Bone!"  
  
"My leg. . ." T-Bone says weakly as darkness washes over him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think? Think they'll get this message?"  
  
"I don't know. If they're near Feral's lands, probably not. They would have to go inside his manor to get to a terminal."  
  
Trenton sighs, pressing a button on his own terminal. "I'll send it anyway, just in case."  
  
"In the meantime, what will we do?" Camilla asks.  
  
"We leave for Lord Feral's manor." Trenton stands up.  
  
"But, we may not make it on time!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." Trenton grabs his wife's paw. "Let's start packing."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jeez. . .He's burning up! What happened to him?"  
  
"He mentioned his leg. . .what happened there?" Eboni asks, propping T-Bone's head up.  
  
"A vine in Countess Lee's garden wrapped itself around his leg." Razor recalls, growing more worried. "But, what can a vine do?"  
  
"I warned you about Lee's lands." The parasite speaks up. "That's why Lee has her reputation."  
  
"Do you know anything about that vine?" Razor asks it.  
  
"Only that has a chance of injecting the victim with poison."  
  
"Can anything be done?"  
  
"Short of sucking the poison out, no. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, no." Eboni wipes T-Bone's forehead with a cloth.  
  
"Damn it!" Razor strikes the ground with his paw. "It can't end like--"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Razor and Eboni glance up to see Felina walking towards them. "Felina. . ."  
  
Felina looks down at T-Bone. "I think I can save him."  
  
"Really?" Razor jumps up. "How?"  
  
"Let's just say that if he wakes up when I do this he'll be kicking and screaming."  
  
Eboni widens her eyes. "You don't mean. . ."  
  
"Do we have any choice?" Felina kneels down next to T-Bone.  
  
Razor glances at his partner. "But. . ."  
  
Felina smiles up at Razor. "Razor, a Feral never takes anyone against their will. I'm sure you realize that now. So, a little privacy?"  
  
Razor starts to protest, but finally nods. "All right. We be over there if you need us."  
  
Felina waits until both of them go, and then nudges T-Bone. "Hey. . ."  
  
T-Bone stirs slightly, opening his eyes. "Felina?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you--"  
  
Felina smiles at him. "Saving your nine lives, silly."  
  
". . .How's that?"  
  
"By biting you."  
  
"Oh, no!" T-Bone tries to get up, but is too weak to do anything.  
  
"Listen, my friend." Felina grabs hold to T-Bone. "Whether you like it or not, I *am* going to bite you to save your life."  
  
Felina looses her grip a bit, looking a little sad. "You can hate me later."  
  
T-Bone looks at her, forcing his eyes to stay open. "Hate? I can't hate you. . ."  
  
Felina looks at him. "You mean. . ."  
  
T-Bone smiles slightly, using what little strength had left to keep from passing out.  
  
". . .I love you. . ."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	7. Revelations of the Heart

Ni-hao! This is "Revelations of the Heart."  
  
It seems the Lord Briggs has had a change of heart about his daughter's wedding plans. Can he convince others of his intentions? Also, the SWAT Kats decide to cancel the hunting order for all their sakes. What's next for them?  
  
Author's note: This is it! The final chapter! It will have an epilogue, though. Then, it's off to the Saga and Eclipse 2.  
  
Many, many thanks to Kristen Sharpe and Collin Blake for their zaniness and support. Yes, Kris, I'll get back to the Saga fully now.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
------------------------------  
Eclipse:  
Revelations of the Heart  
------------------------------  
  
"Why should I let you through my gardens?"  
  
"Please, Countess, there's little time left."  
  
"Of course there isn't. Talking to you is probably going to make me late for your daughter's wedding."  
  
Trenton sighs, sneaking a glance at his wife.   
  
"And, how should I know that you're not trying to stop the wedding?"  
  
"Believe me, I'm not. I just want to say goodbye."  
  
Lee narrows her eyes a bit. "I might let you through if you answer a few questions."   
  
Trenton just looks at her.  
  
The Countess smiles, adjusting some jewelry around her neck. "Are you prepared to give up the war for your daughter?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you willing to let her go? Because, that's what weddings are all about."  
  
Trenton squares himself. "I am."  
  
"Really? You wanted to shelter her from everything. You didn't even what her to marry without your approval." Lee looks at him. "How ironic that she meet Feral on neutral lands."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, I'll ask again: Will you let her go?"  
  
Trenton looks at Lee square in the eyes. "I will."  
  
Lee thinks for a moment, then smiles. "Very well. If we both hurry, we can make it on time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooo. . .My head is killing me. . ."  
  
"I would hope so. It means you are alive."  
  
T-Bone stirs, opening his eyes slowly. He reaches for his neck.  
  
"It heals fast, you know. And, no, I did not drink it. Poisoned blood is too bitter for my tastes."  
  
T-Bone winces, half of it in pain. "Why are you sarcastic?"  
  
"That's not being sarcastic, it's being truthful." Felina helps T-Bone sit up. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Besides a terrible headache, I feel much better." T-Bone looks around. "Where's Razor?"  
  
"Over there, with Eboni. He mentioned something about the sun getting to him a while ago." Felina replies. "I didn't know that the sun affects him."  
  
"Most likely it's the heat. Dragons can't tolerate a lot of sun." T-Bone places a paw to his head.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Felina smiles at him, which has an unsettling effect. "Darling, don't make me regret saving your life by making me kill you for going after my uncle again."  
  
"I won't. Besides, I can't do much of anything right now." T-Bone shakes his head to clear it somewhat.  
  
"Good." Felina checks the sun's position in the sky. "Then, I shall be going. I have a wedding I have to play maid of honor at."  
  
"The wedding's today?"  
  
Felina nods. "Technically it's at sunset, since Uncle is usually inactive during the day."  
  
"Oh." T-Bone stands up. "Well, I won't keep you. . .not that it would stop you."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." Felina also stands up. "See you."  
  
T-Bone watches he go awhile and walks after her. "Oh, Felina. . ."  
  
Felina stops by her steed. "Hmm?"  
  
T-Bone takes her into his arms and kisses her. "Thanks for everything."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's bad luck to your groom before the wedding. Too bad. I could really talk to him right now."  
  
Calico looks at her wedding dress, which was draped over a chair. Ulysses had provided her a nice room to prepare in. "Too bad Father didn't come around."  
  
"I wish he could be here. . ."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Razor! You ok?"  
  
"Fine, considering." Razor lays on the ground in the shade of a tree. "How are you feeling? You scared me back there."  
  
"I feel fine...except for the headache." T-Bone sits on the ground next to Razor. "Heat finally get to you?"  
  
"You could say that." Razor sits up. "Eboni had to drag me over here."  
  
"That's because you didn't really want to leave T-Bone." Eboni speaks up. "Which is great, but you were risking your own health."  
  
"I warned him about that. But, does he listen to me?" Razor's parasite snort. "The sun in this area can be intense."  
  
"Who asked you?" Razor retorts.  
  
"Fine. Don't listen to me." The parasite says nonchalantly. "Dragons like you do better in the East."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Razor dismissed the parasite. He then looks at T-Bone. "So, what are we going to do now? I hope we're not going to keep after Feral."  
  
"Nope." T-Bone says. "The order is cancelled."  
  
"What are you going to say to the Organization?" Eboni asks. "They hate cancelled orders."   
  
"What about them? We got this order all by ourselves!"  
  
"But, aren't you worried it's going to ruin your reputation? I mean, we are giving up a dunpeal." Eboni says.  
  
"There are other things to hunt and other orders to take." Razor says. "Like the daemons."  
  
"Don't ever mention those things." T-Bone sighs. "Those bat like things are annoying, endless, and hard as hell to kill. Good thing they're a tad idiotic."  
  
"Surprising that we haven't had an outbreak. . ." Razor trails off. Everyone attention turns to a carriage entering the forest. "Who's that? Countess Lee?"  
  
"Does she even have a carriage?" Eboni wonders out loud. She then looks at the SWAT Kats. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing. We canceled the order, so we're on our own." T-Bone says, placing a paw again to his head. "Besides, I don't think we can do anything in our position."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, Ohtori. Did Uncle pay you for your services?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm thankful." Ohtori sighs a bit.  
  
"You're not staying for the wedding?" Felina asks, dismounting off her steed.  
  
"No, there are other jobs to be had." Ohtori mounts his horse. "I just wanted to say goodbye."   
  
"Look, I'm sorry about leaving like that. But. . ."   
  
Ohtori is silent for a moment. "It all right. I know you wanted to save him."  
  
Felina looks at him. "Ohtori, I. . ."  
  
Ohtori grabs the reins of his horse and goads it to walk.   
  
"Ja ne, Felina."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If I knew you were coming, I would have let Ohtori stay on the job a little more."  
  
"Please, Ulysses. I'm not here to fight. I just want to see her."  
  
"So you can see if you can change her mind?" Feral crosses his arms. "I don't think so."  
  
Trenton and Camilla stand in Feral's grand manor, a place still considered hostile territory. The dunpeal was dressed for his wedding, and more than annoyed with the present company.  
  
"Ulysses, I not here to change her mind." Trenton says.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You put a bounty on my head!"  
  
"Milord, I can assure you that he's not here to change her mind." Camilla speaks up. "All he wants to do is give her away."  
  
Feral blinks. "And, what brought about this change of heart?"  
  
Trenton looks away. "My daughter."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She wanted me to walk her down the aisle." Trenton says. "But, when she thought I wouldn't yield, she never gave up her resolve to marry you. I realize that our dispute means nothing in the face of that."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, all I ask it to see her."  
  
Feral looks at him, the looks at Lee, who was entering with Felina. "What do you think, Lee. I know he had to cross your lands."  
  
"I believe him." Lee walks up to the group. "And, you know how hard it is to convince me of anything."  
  
Feral is silent for a moment. "Very well. Felina, show them to Calico's room."  
  
"All right." Felina walks up. "Come this way."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, isn't that Ohtori?"  
  
T-Bone watches at Ohtori exits the forest. "Well, hello Ohtori."  
  
Ohtori stops his horse and looks over at T-Bone. "You're alive. How utterly disappointing."  
  
"Excuse me?" T-Bone jumps up, a little to quickly. He feels a little dizzy.  
  
"You're being alive ruined everything for me." Ohtori smirks. "But, what else is new."  
  
"What do you mean?" Razor says, standing up behind Razor. But Ohtori continues to smile and goads his horse.  
  
"This time, you win. To the victor go the spoils." Ohtori tosses over his shoulder. And, next time, I will win."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Calico?"  
  
Calico, who was putting roses in her hair, pauses in midstream. "Father?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Calico opens the door, revealing her father. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Pushing the horse as fast as they could go." Trenton and Camilla enter the room. "You look wonderful, dear."  
  
"Thank you." Calico smoothes her wedding dress. "But, why are you here?"  
  
"I came to give you away." Trenton says.  
  
Calico blinks. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Trenton folds his arms. "And, I'm giving Feral the disputed lands as a gift."  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
Trenton smiles at his daughter. "I'd better let Camilla help you out. I'll be outside."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You up for traveling now, T-Bone?"   
  
"Yeah." T-Bone starts his motorcycle. "Where should we go?"  
  
"Minmei. Maybe we got some orders." Razor looks at Eboni. "You coming?"  
  
Eboni thinks a moment and takes off on her motorcycle. "I bet you that I can reach Minmei before you can!" She calls over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Both SWAT Kats take off after her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That kat better not be trying to talk Callie out of anything."  
  
"Uncle, I'm sure things will be all right." Felina says, trying to calm him.  
  
Feral palms the ring case he had been hold for awhile. "I hope so. . .for his sake."  
  
Lee walks over to Feral and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Is this nervousness on the groom's part?"  
  
"I guess. . ." Feral looks up to see Camilla walk into his hall. "Milady."  
  
"They're coming." Camilla smiles at him. She then stands besides Lee.  
  
Feral takes a deep breath and watches as Calico enters the hall, escorted by her father. Feral walks over to them.  
  
"All I ask, Feral, is that you keep her happy." Trenton says, placing Calico's paw into Feral's.   
  
"I will." Feral looks at a blushing Calico. "You ready?"  
  
Calico's blush deepens. "I am."  
  
Feral takes the ring out of its case. "I marry you, Calico, with all my soul."  
  
"As do I."  
  
Feral slips the ring on Calico's claw. "A dunpeal with a sorceress."  
  
"A rarity." Calico looks at her husband. "Our Houses are joined."  
  
"So they are." Feral kisses her.  
  
  
Fin  
  
Post Author's note: Never thought I'd see Fin...Epilogue to follow later. 


	8. Epilogue

Ni-hao! This is an epilogue to Eclipse.  
  
It's been two months since the marriage of Lord Feral and Lady Briggs. What is everyone doing now? What's in store for the future?   
  
Author's note: This is the last addition to the series. Many, many thanks to all that read my series, especially Collin Blake and Kristen Sharpe. A big hug to Collin for moral support.  
  
There will be an Eclipse 2...I do not know when it will come out, but most likely after I add to my Saga a bit more. The summer should free me up.  
  
Oh, yeah...readers of the Journey should recognize a character here. If not, you'll know them soon. ;)  
  
As always, send any comments of questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
-----------------  
Eclipse:  
Epilogue  
-----------------  
  
My dear brother,  
  
Congratulations on your marriage! How I wished I could be there in person, but a small crisis regarding my lands prevented me from doing so. Please forgive me. I hope you and my darling daughter are doing well.  
  
The House of the Daemon seems to revived itself...I do not know why. They are heading dangerously close to my borders, and I must be here to protect them. One does not wish for the Revolution the happened twenty years ago...The East hasn't fully recovered yet.  
  
So, as a consolation, I am sending your bride a belated wedding gift. My apologies again for not being there.  
  
Alexander Feral  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daemons. . ."  
  
"Ulysses? Who wrote the letter?"  
  
Feral snaps out of his deep thought to look at his wife, who was looking at him in mild concern. "My brother, Alexander. He's wishing us well on our marriage."  
  
"Oh? You seemed far off." Calico says.  
  
"It's nothing. . .by the way, my brother sent you a wedding gift."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Feral takes out a small box and hands it to her. "It's his way of apologizing for not being at the wedding."  
  
Calico opens the box. "An emerald necklace! Emeralds are a source of power for us."  
  
"That's Alex for you. I hope you meet him soon."  
  
"As do I." Calico closes the box and looks at him. "Ulysses?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you like large families?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know, Eboni...You've got to stop this betting! Aren't you depleting your savings?"  
  
"I am not! Besides this is fun."  
  
"All right. It's your money." Razor signals the bartender. "Another, please."  
  
Razor and Eboni sit in the tavern in Minmei, with Razor taking advantage of Eboni's latest bet.   
  
"Where's T-Bone? I haven't seen him lately." Eboni orders another glass of milk herself.  
  
"He went with Felina to insure the transfer of lands from the House of Briggs to the House of Feral." Razor explains. "Seems like Milady convinced Lord Feral to hire us...well, T-Bone. He'll be back soon."  
  
"Doesn't the Organization hate that?"  
  
"What? Us taking side jobs?" Razor scoffs. "We got the job from Lord Briggs by ourselves. We didn't need the Organization for that."  
  
"They can black mark us, you know." Eboni says.  
  
"Their loss." Razor takes a swig of his milk. "As long as there are jobs, there will be Hunters. We're still the best."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Razor and Eboni look around to see a red-headed she-kat walking towards them. She was dressed in a short black suit, a rarity in the West, since the lands were ruled by Lords and Ladies. She had to come from the East.  
  
"I've finally found one of the SWAT Kats! Your bounty hunting skills are heard far and wide, even into the East." The she-kat stops next to Razor, completely ignoring Eboni. Eboni is not amused.  
  
"I'm flattered." Razor doesn't dare risk checking the she-kat out, in an effort not to further enrage Eboni. "But, who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm completely forgetting my manners."  
  
"You can say that again." Eboni mumbles.  
  
"I'm Kandi." Kandi extends her paw to Razor. "An assistant to a major entrepreneur in the East."  
  
"I'm Razor."  
  
"My boss sent me here to find the SWAT Kats."  
  
"Find us?" Razor asks.  
  
"Yes. You see, ever since the Revolution twenty years ago, we're still having problems with some rouge daemons. They're stealing from the trading caravans." Kandi takes a seat next to Razor. "My boss wants to hire some hunters to protect some of his trading routes, among other things. That's when he heard of the SWAT Kats."  
  
"I see." Razor says. "So your boss wants to hire us?"  
  
"Yes. He wants the very best. So, are you interested?"  
  
"I can't take the job right now without consulting my partner." Razor says. "But. is there anyway I can reach you if we decide to accept your offer?"  
  
Kandi hands Razor a card and smiles. "I'll be around town for a few days. You can accept in person if you like."  
  
"I await your answer, Razor." Kandi then gathers her things and leaves the tavern.  
  
"You can stop drooling now, Razor dear."  
  
Razor shakes his head and turns toward Eboni. "Oh! I'm sorry, Eboni. Work is appealing."  
  
"I'd bet." Eboni then turn to the bartender. "My 'friend' here has decided to pay for both our tabs." She then hops off the stool. "See you later."  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Razor calls after her, but Eboni was gone. "Great. . ."  
  
"What form of payment, sir?" The bartender asks.  
  
"Just deduct it out of my account." Razor slides a card over to the bartender.  
  
"Smooth move, my Dragon friend." A voice speaks up.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The parasite chuckles. "That Kandi creature had an odd smell. . .can't place it."  
  
"Why were you tracking?" Razor asks it, sliding of the stool.  
  
"I have the feeling you might want to see her again." The parasite says. "But. . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Shouldn't you break up with Eboni first?"  
  
"Why you. . .!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks for all your help, T-Bone. The money will be deposited into your account."  
  
"My pleasure. Need a ride home?"  
  
"Nah." Felina gets off of T-Bone's bike, glad to back in Minmei. "My uncle's still leery of you."  
  
"I can understand." T-Bone also gets off his bike. "You'll be all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine. My steed is here." Felina gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll keep in touch. See you."  
  
T-Bone watches her go, then goes towards the tavern. He nearly runs into Razor.  
  
"Hey! Did Eboni settle her bet?" T-Bone asks Razor.  
  
"More like me paying it." Razor says, dejected.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It's a long story." Razor waves it off. "But, I think we got another job, even without the Organization's help."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you say, Ohtori? Want to come work with me?"  
  
"I am a hunter. I'd take the job if the money's right."  
  
"Oh? Even with the incentive of getting that dunpeal? Felina, isn't that her name?"  
  
Ohtori freezes, taking a look at his new employer. The kat was tall and muscular, and his smile could unsettle anyone. "Yes, I would."  
  
"Good. But, you know, this could terminate your relationship with the House of Feral."  
  
"It won't if I get Felina."  
  
The kat smiles. "I like your attitude. You'll work well for me, Ohtori."  
  
Ohtori unsheathes his sword. "Of course. I'm the best, D.K."  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
